Loss to be found
by FattyKitty
Summary: 2 yrs After the Forth Ninja War, Five nations sign the contract of alliance. Everything returns to normal….well peaceful more than ever except for the disappearance of one Heroine. (Sasu x Fem Naru)
1. Prologue

It's my First Fanfic in my lifetime  
My grammar is bad but Hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading and review (if you post a comment I really thank you so much cz. It cheer me up a lot)

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto 

* * *

**Prologue**

**When we have something in our hand for too long….  
…..sometimes we loss sight from it….**

"Shit…."

The thunder rumble from faraway… and the rain start to fall like the sky is crying..

"…Dammit..."

She curse again and slowly move forward on her legs but fall down. After taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain, she start to crawl on the muddy bloody ground….cause she still don't want to give up… not yet….not like this…

_**Enough! **_

The mighty sound rumble in her mind. It's loudness can compete with the thunder on the sky but for her It's seem so far.

_**Enough! I said enough!**_

"not….like this" She try to answer but really don't know she already answered him or not. She doesn't hear anything now. She only feel pain….yet she still moving forward even only a few inches and it made her hurt like burning in hellfire and stabbed by the thousand swords.

_**Stop chasing him!**_

"No" She declined. If I let him go now..The village…everyone will be in great danger…I can't let that happen..

_**You Fool! You'll die!**_

I know…..This time she totally agrees with him. She doesn't want to give up. She'll never ever give up but her body doesn't move as she wants. Finally, she lies down helplessly and let the rain slowly wash away the blood and life from her body.

…**..When we loss sight from it….We don't know that is what we held dear…..**

"Sorry" She whispers to her partner and everyone "I'm sorry…."

The rain fall down from her cheeks like the tears

**...Until it disappear….in front of our very own eyes**

"...Sasuke" 


	2. Chapter 1 : Disappearance and Returning

Thanks for waiting

Please enjoy = w =/

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Disappearance and Returning**

The golden ray of the sun shine upon Hokage Monument and buildings when the morning visit Konoha, The hidden village in the leaves

After the forth ninja war ended. five Kage sign the contracts that they will be alliance by acceptation of five Daimyo . The contents of the contracts have so many rules and load of difficult technical terms for politic and law. But thanks to the fifth Hokage and the current head of Nara clan that concluded its main idea for us, normal people. So we can understand that these contracts mean that each village won't harm and will help each other if necessary for the time being.

…Only few peoples knew the truth that Uchiha Obito died as a hero using his last power as Ten Tails's Jinchuriki to stop the Eternal Tsukuyomi at the last moment. Only few peoples knew that the real mind behind the curtain, Uchiha Madara, is still missing. Also Orochimaru and Kabuto,S-rank criminals are not yet to be found.

However…almost two years passed. Now everything return to normal and the world seem like to be peaceful more than ever and start to move forward to the brighter future as the first Hokage dreamed for.

**But who knows…**

**….how long this peace would last…..**

….

**"What!"**

Hatake Kakashi, Son of the White Fang, just close his eyes, ignore the pain in his ears cause by the loud sound and wait calmly for the next attack or shouting from the one who sit on the blue chair for the strongest ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

**"...What did you say!?"**

"…Naruto has not yet returned from her last mission. After sending two ANBU members after her, no one returned so we still don't receive any further details and three months passed now" Kakashi repeat his report with monotone. Well… he actually tries to.

"Did you send a letter to the employer?"

"…We already received the reply for appreciation and confirmation of mission's accomplishment just a week ago, Tsunade-sama" Shizune, the attendant of the fifth Hokage and a talented medical ninja, answered instead of Kakashi from left side of the desk

"….Urgghh!" Senju Tsunade growls irritatedly. She pounds her fist on her desk. It's surface crack a little. "Then!, Who the hell can tell me where that brat's gone!"

"…" No one can answer her question and silence make the slug princess growls more irritatedly and crack on the desk increased.

After a long pause of silent, Shizune ask carefully "Are you….OK?, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade growl again. Then she place a hand on her face and signs heavily "Sorry,…I just loss my temper"

Well….as always. Kakashi thought but for his safety, he didn't say it.

"I'll send more ANBU members this time"

"…My apologize for interrupting, Hokage-sama" The inert voice come from a man who stand silently all the time at the right side of the cracked desk. He is no one other than Nara Shikamaru, the current head of Nara clan and current adviser of Hokage.

"Go on" Tsunade glance at him and give permission for him to continue.

"I don't think we should send more ANBU members after her" Shikamaru said

"Explain" Tsunade ordered. Shikamaru nod and continue as her command.

"….Naruto already completed her mission but not come back. It means something might happen along the way. Someone might attacked her… or captured her…. or worse than that…"  
….killed her.  
Shikamaru can't say his last word. He also worried about his friend and don't want to cause more stress to the others. He pause for a moment then continue his explanation "The disappearance of two ANBU members as Kakashi-sensei reported confirm my hypothesis"

"So If there's someone who can beat Naruto and still running wild out there and we don't know his or their intention. There's a possibility that he or they mean harm to our village or the Ninja's alliance. Because of that, we shouldn't send more ANBU members or any Jonin out to weaken our defense forces. We can't send word to our alliance either. If words spread out, people will be discouraged or panic and someone will take this opportunity to attack us. It'll push us into the disadvantage situation"

As expect of Shikaku's son…Kakashi thought to himself….His analysis is impressive as always.

"Then, you suggest me to hire a mercenary?"

"No…..Actually, I got a name in my mind"

"Who?"

Shikamaru hesitates for a moment and decides to tell her the name of a ninja he recommended. But after hearing it, the Hokage's eyes gleam dangerously with rage. Before everyone know, she punch her fist on the desk with her full power, split it into two pieces of woods that fall into a hole on the floor with all her books and documents. And by the good luck, they all drop on heads of Hagene Kotetsu and Kamizuke Izumo, the best duo guards of Konoha's front gate, who just walk into the room below by the coincidence.

**"NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL CALL HIM!"** The fifth Hokage's announcement can be heard by the entire villagers. Shikamaru close his eyes and sigh heavily

…like I thought…..It'll be really troublesome…..

* * *

The dark clouds swirl around above the large castle that is the combination of Chinese style castle and Europe fortress. They make the castle look gloomy like the haunted mansion.

This place is located on a cliff, surrounded by Japanese lantern plant and raging ocean, in the Hidden Grass Village. Despite its beautiful landscape, this castle served as a criminal containment facility for ninja's village that well knew by the name 'Hozuki-jo' or ''Demon Lantern Castle"

In Its disciplinary cell, there's a man sit cross-legged calmly on the floor. The shade hides his upper body so no one can see his face but only a pair of red eyes with a black circle and two comma-shaped shine brightly in the dark.

Suddenly, the screech come from the iron door and it start to open.  
In a moment before the one that open the door step in, the young man in disciplinary cell close his eye. when they reopen, they all turn black like the cold steel that blend with the darkness.

"Comes out, Uchiha Sasuke" A muscular man in front of the door ordered with raspy voice

Sasuke stand up slowly and walk out of the disciplinary cell. His face is emotionless but his mind swirl with wonder….I only been in this room for two from three days …why they let me out before punishment's time over….

"Hey! You!" The same raspy voice snap him out of his thought. Sasuke stop and turn only half of his face to glare at the man behind him.

"Come!"

Sasuke lift up his eyebrow a little …It's early in the evening now and all prisoners should go back to sleep in their cells. He has so much confident in his memorized skill and he sure that the way this walking meat looking like human will lead him won't lead him back to his cell.

….What do they plan this time?….

Sasuke thought while he's following a prison guard silently. It's normal for some prisoner or prison guard to pick a fight on him since he entered this place. That's why he always end up in disciplinary cell even though he's not the one who cause trouble and have to be in that isolated cell for three days.

To be honest, he really likes the disciplinary cell. Thanks for that he didn't need to contact any annoyance outside more than necessary. Importantly, he can practice the way to mould his chakra as less as he can for activating his Sharingan without activating the Heavenly Prison's seal privately and no one know about it.

Around two years passed and he can activate his Sharingan at secondary stage now.

So whatever they'll plan this time, he can protect himself easier with it or beat them into near death state if necessary.

After a long moment, The walking meat man stops in front of an iron door. Sasuke also stops while keeping a distance behind him.

"Enter and get into the room at the end of this way" the prison guard told him and stand calmly as the sign that he won't go in with him. So Sasuke open the door and walk pass the dark path with the help from the soft light of small torches on the wall until he reach to another wood door. He stop in front of it for a moment and enter without asking for permission.

"..Oh? You finally come. You're really late. Are you lost in your way of life?"

Sasuke's eyes widen a little. Actually, he prepared himself for any pranks or fights but he didn't expect anything like this.

"Yo!"

In the room, Hatake Kakashi, his first Jonin instructor, is leaning against the wall. One of his hands lifted up for greeting him while another hold a pornographic book. His eye that didn't cover by the Hidden Leaf Village's head band and black mask narrows similar to smiling. There's another fatty ugly man or the current head of Demon Lantern castle sit on the small chair behind the desk at room's backside but Sasuke didn't pay him much attention. He only focuses on a ninja before him for now.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke burst out with doubtfulness and irritation but Kakashi just laugh softly.

"..My..my..such a warm welcome" Kakashi closed the book in his hand and stare straight in Sasuke's eyes "at least, you should be more…."

"Just tell me already what business you have here"

"…"

Kakashi rolls his eyes upward. He feel really sad that he didn't teach this young man how to show respect for his senior when he was a little.

…..But it's too late to regret now…..Kakashi thought. Beside he didn't come here just to stand and distress about the past. He's actually on an important mission assigned by the Hokage herself.

"I come here to pick you up" Kakashi told the young Uchihas. "I completed some annoying documents for setting you free but there're few more that need your fingerprint. So after you finished signing those things we can.….."

"Why?"  
...Why Konoha want me to be freed now. What in the world happen?. Sasuke frown. He really didn't have any clue.

"…...I can't give you any information until we reach our destination" Kakashi answered quickly before Sasuke has any chance to interrupt him again "and I suggest you to finish your documents now so we can leave and you can get all information as much as you want"

Sasuke still wonder what's all about but he decides to do as the copy ninja said. After signing his documents, taking some physical examination, removing the Heaven Prison seal form his body, and…encounter some fight with few guards along the way, he finally stand at the front gate of the Demon Lantern castle that he just past it two years ago.

Suddenly, Kakashi start running without saying anything and Sasuke follow him not far behind.

"Then, where're we going?"

Sasuke asked while they are running under the dim light of the crescent moon and almost get out of Japanese lantern field.

"We're going back" Kakashi answered without turning his head back "to Konoha, your home"

* * *

For more details

Hozuki-jo (Demon Lantern castle) appeared in 'Naruto the Movie 5 : Blood prison'. So if you want more details or entertainment for this chap. You should watch it once. (Only my suggestion ^ ^)

And….I'll try to make some details in the story that go along with the original or movie but some will change or inconsistent with them. So you're free to ask if you need explanation, I'll try to answer as best as I can.(not good as Shikamaru. But! Oh! I can ask him for helping me. That's great!)

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Hope you all enjoyed this chap. W v W

See ya next time in Konoha  
By FattyKitty


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion and Departure

**Thanks for waiting**

**Please enjoy \= w =/**

**Special Thanks for Beta reader: Layellee (Thank you so much ^ w ^)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reunion and Departure**

"Then, what do you want from me?" Is the first sentence that comes from Uchiha Sasuke's mouth when he and Kakashi arrived at Hokage Tower.

_This brat. He really gets on my nerves. _

Tsunade curses internally at his teachers for never beating any manners into the brat's brain all the while trying to stop herself from punching him to death a hundred times over.

"….A - hem!…" Shikamaru loudly clears his throat, deciding to take the responsibility of saving Hokage Tower from destruction in his hands, even though all he needs to do is just give an explanation. "I'll tell you all information so be patient 'till I finish, Sasuke"

Sasuke glances at Shikamaru emotionlessly, but Shikamaru can still feel Sasuke's irritation.

"Naruto's been missing for three months. Two ANBU members were sent after her but no one came back. Right now we don't really know what has happened."

Sasuke felt as though his heart had just skipped a beat, but externally, it appeared that he was still calm.

"So we want you to go on a mission to search for her," Shikamaru continues.

"…."

"No," Sasuke declines coldly after a moment of silence. "There's no benefit for me and she's not my concern."

The surface of the Hokage's desk suddenly cracked due to her fist connecting with it, everyone in the room being able to feel the air become heavier due to her killing intent. But the young Uchiha didn't care.

_ I don't care about that fool -_ Sasuke tells himself, but deep down in his mind he still feels uncomfortable, not knowing where the feeling had came from or why he's feeling like this.

Shikamaru sighs and tries to continue his explanation while praying to all the previous Hokage to shut Sasuke's mouth or to not let him say anything else in order to provoke Tsunade-sama any further.

"….No need to be so hasty. Just think carefully about this Sasuke. We won't force you to work without payment," Shikamaru says slowly. "If you accept this mission and succeed, all of your crimes will be erased and you will not be imprisoned again."

"And if I decline?" Sasuke asks, lifting his head a little.

"We'll send you back to your beloved castle and hope that we don't see you again until after thirteen years have passed."

"It sounds like you're threatening me, huh?" Sasuke mocks, but Shikamaru just smirks at him.

"I told you, it's your choice," Shikamaru says with a smile and eyes closed. "Think carefully."

Sasuke reconsider their offer. He thinks to himself. After all he still wants to become Hokage, so if going on this mission could help him back into Konoha earlier and then become closer to that goal, well he has nothing to lose at this point.

"Fine, I accept the mission," Sasuke replies coldly, "but with two conditions."

"What are they?" Shikamaru asks.

"First, I want to go on this mission with my team."

"What do you mean? "

"My team," Sasuke accentuates, "team Hawk."

Tsunade slams her hand on the desk, jumping up, "do you know how many documents I had to sign and how hard it was just to get your ass here! Yet you still ask me to get your gang out!?"

"Secondly, if I were to accept this mission and we succeed, all of their crimes must be erased too," Sasuke continues as if he didn't hear anything the slug princess had said, making her rage grow even more.

"You!" Tsunade starts but is interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Like I said, you won't be forced. It's your choice," Sasuke just smirks a little, but to the Hokage, it was a direct challenge!

Shikamaru stares at his friend in disbelief. He knew that Sasuke was crazy but he didn't think that he was crazy enough to make Tsunade-sama mad by using Naruto as his bargaining chip.

_Shit, this is troublesome -_ Shikamaru curses. All he could do now is pray that Tsunade-sama has enough endurance and rationality so she won't kill Sasuke because of his insanity.

After a long moment of silence, in the midst of everyone's surprise, Senju Tsunade just sits back down on her chair, joining her hands under her chin calmly.

"…Fine" She closes her eyes, accentuating the word softly. "But remember that if-you-fail," Tsunade says, reopening her eyes to glare at Sasuke. "All of your crimes will remain and your punishments will be worse-than-death. And I…I will take care of them myself," Tsunade grins sadistically before gently continuing, "So…deal?"

Sasuke chuckles and smirks fearlessly before responding "Deal."

"Good, we are in agreement. I will give you a contract to sign and when your team has made their decisions you will return here to discuss about this mission. Until that time just wait calmly in your prison."

"Why can't I go back to my house?" Sasuke argues.

"You're still an S-rank criminal so you will be treated like one," and ignoring Sasuke's sneer, Tsunade gives an order to her ninjas, "Dog! Bird! Get him out of my sight now!"

A man and a woman, both ANBU members, wearing a dog and a bird mask appear beside Sasuke and grab both of his arms, leading him out of the Hokage's office.

*sigh*

After the door had closed, Shikamaru, Shizune and Kakashi all sigh heavily at the same time, gaining attention from the slug princess.

"..hm?...What is with all of you" Tsunade asks.

"..N…n..nothing..nothing!, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune answers immediately, trying to hide the cold sweat on her forehead and cheeks.

"Well then don't just stand there, get to work now!"

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Did you forget that we have a hell of a lot of documents to sign and negotiations to deal with which you all have to help me with," Tsunade says interrupting Kakashi and glaring at each one of them "get-to-work-now!"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone salutes and disappears in an instant in a puff of white smoke, well all except for Shikamaru who just walks lazily to the door.

"Nara Shikamaru," Tsunade calls out which makes the current head of the Nara clan to stop and turn back before reaching the door. "Do you…really think this is the right decision?" she asks even though she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from her strategist once more so she could feel a little more comfortable.

And Shikamaru seeming to know what was on her mind, he just smiles softly. "Yes Tsunade-sama," the lazy genius answers surely. "It's the right decision."

The slug princess sighs while thinking of all words the young Jounin before her had used to convince her of assigning Uchiha Sasuke to this mission.

_Naruto is always so concerned about him. If Naruto's alive and well, she'll come to him immediately when she hears that he's been freed. Besides he's a skilled ninja almost at Sage level so he can take care of himself - No one can serve as a seeker and bait at the same time as well as him, and if there's anyone who can find Naruto, I think- it's him._

"I bet he won't find Naruto," Tsunade says, trying to make it sound like a joke even though she's angry with Sasuke, but her voice betrays her as it trembles. "Never…"

"And you never win any of your bets, Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru says gently and Tsunade answers him with a soft laugh, wishing silently to herself that Shikamaru was right.

_I really hope you're right - Shikamaru_

* * *

…..Three weeks later…..

After the fourth ninja war had ended, for the most part, people's lives were better, well except for Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Enough!" A tall prison guard in front of the crowd yells and then blows a red whistle before he announced the ending of the evening exercise for the day before walking away quickly from the west stone quad of Demon Lantern Castle, leaving remaining prison guards for forming all prisoners into two lines then take them to the dining hall.

Suigetsu breathed in and out slowly, controlling his respiratory rate and adjusting his pulse while getting into a line and following other prisoners.

Actually, Suigetsu shouldn't even be there. Instead, he should be out there searching for his beloved swords and becoming the new leader of The Neo Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. But thanks to that stupid Uchiha who had decided to atone for his own crimes and surrendered himself to Konoha, brought down all of team Hawk.

So as one of Sasuke's team, even though he was oppose his decision, he also ended up here with Sasuke and Juugo. But Karin was sent to Konoha because Demon Lantern castle admitted only male prisoners.

"Here you go!" the prison's only chef said while giving Suigetsu a delicious looking helping of miso ramen, which he then carries away before sitting at an empty table far from the other prisoners.

At first Suigetsu cursed Sasuke everyday because he really hated his boring daily life which consisted of waking up, exercising, eating, working, exercising, eating, sleeping and then waking up again the next day starting it all over again. He had tried to escape once but failed, it has been around two years since but now he finally calmed down and was living his life peacefully day by day. It was just like when he was one of Orochimaru's experiments again, only this time he just got to be in a tank that was bigger, so to speak.

_Talking about Sasuke, I haven't see him for almost three weeks. There's a rumor going around saying that he escaped. And as for Juugo, I haven't seen him since we have been imprisoned. I wonder how are they doing now? _

After putting his chopsticks down for a moment, Suigetsu stares vacantly out of the window watching the birds fly through the beautiful orange sky of the setting sun.

_Well, Why should I care? _

He then stops thinking about his former team and continues his meal, but before he could finish someone yanks him up in the air harshly from behind.

"What!?" he yells, flailing his legs and arms around trying to release himself from the iron grip at his collar but is unsuccessful.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, you'll be taken under special interrogation now!" a muscular prison guard said with raspy voice before tossing Suigetsu up onto his back, carrying him away to the exit of the dining hall without bothering to ask for his consent.

"Hey! What!? Wait!"

_Why this bastard! I can't get behind him without being noticed! And what interrogation!? I didn't do anything! _

"I'm not full yet! Dammit! Let me go!"

Suigetsu yelled, struggling even more. But In the end all he can do is nothing except be carried away like luggage out of the dining hall with his chopsticks still in his hand and in the midst of all the other prisoners' surprise.

….

After fifteen minutes of being carried on the hard back of the prison guard, Suigetsu was finally thrown into a narrow room that only had a dim light from a torch illuminating it at the backside.

"Jeez, that really hurt," Suigetsu says while standing up from the cold floor and stretching out his stiff arms and legs as he brushed away the dust off his clothes with his hands before scratching his forehead grumpily. "What the hell happen anyway?"

"Hello?" a voice seeming to come from nowhere says, making Suigetsu panic and punch at the voice's source by instinct. But the voice's owner blocks it easily from the dark.

"….Er….. Long time no see, Suigetsu"

After a moment of silence, Suigetsu finally recognizes the voice's owner.

"Juugo!"

"…..Um… Hi, " a muscular man with orange spike hair replies. It was Juugo, the rampage monster only in his quiet version greeting Suigetsu softly.

"What the heck are you doing here!? I haven't seen you since we have been imprisoned!, Where have you been all this time!? What the hell happen!? What do they want with me!? What interrogation!"

Not knowing how to answer all of his questions, Juugo stays silent, waiting until Suigetsu calmed his breathing down, only then he answering the questions he can.

"….. I have been working for the castle's underground power resource since we have been imprisoned until I was dragged here by a prison guard without hearing any reason just a moment before you… so just like you, I really don't know."

"Urrgghhhh!" Suigetsu yells out, turning away from Juugo, putting his hand on his head, growling out in irritation about knowing nothing.

After taking a moment to calm himself down, he and Juugo just stare at each other without saying anything for a few minutes before Juugo decides to break the silence.

"How is Sasuke doing?" Juugo ask

_You don't ask anything about me huh?-_ Suigetsu says to himself, feeling a little hurt but he quickly puts his feelings aside.

"I don't know," The Mist's ninja answered. "I haven't seen him for almost three weeks now, but there is a rumor going around that he escaped."

"Then?" Juugo ask hopefully.

"Don't be stupid, a rumor is a rumor. You know that there're only two ways to leave this place; being release or death," Suigetsu objects. "Besides, he's the one who turned himself in from the beginning so why would he run now?"

The rampage monster just looks down after hearing his words, making Suigetsu feel a little guilty.

"Well….at least the last time I saw him he was fine."

_Fine enough to kick fifteen prison guard's asses with ease despite his chakra being sealed away -_ Suigetsu says to himself as he thinks back to the mess he saw when Sasuke had gotten involved in a fight with three prisoners. They had to used more than fifteen prison guards to stop him.

"Therefore, I think we should mind our own business for now," Suigetsu warns after hearing footsteps heading their way.

Juugo lifts his head up when the door opens to see three men and a woman come in. They were all wearing animal masks; dog, monkey, Tiger, bird, all wearing black clothing including a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards as well as black a spiral tattoo on their shoulder, representing Konoha ANBU's membership.

_I get it now, this is some kind of trick from Konoha, huh?- _Grinning, the Mist ninja stares at Konoha's ANBU members calmly, "what do you want with us?"

The ANBU man wearing the dog mask steps forward before answering, "We are here on behalf of the fifth Hokage to hire you for an S-rank mission"

"What?"

"It is a secret mission, so therefore we cannot give you any details until you accept it."

"What's your payment?" Suigetsu asks honestly, not caring about any of the other details of the mission. If he's not being paid enough, then he wasn't interested, simple as that.

"Your freedom"

"Huh!?" Suigetsu suddenly perks up. "You mean!?….."

"If you accept and succeed, all of your crimes will be erased and you will be freed, both of you."

"….hm…..but If I decline or fail?" The Mist ninja asks to confirm his suspicions.

"Kiss your freedom goodbye forever."

_So basically we are being forced-_ Suigetsu laughs at the ANBU's answer.

"Can I see Sasuke again?" Juugo asks softly.

"He's the one who requested having you both on his team for the mission," the Dog masked ANBU answers. "But for the details of the mission, like I said I can't…."

"I accept" Juugo says immediately, interrupting the Dog mask ANBU.

_Hey! You're just like Sasuke's lap dog! You accept so easily just like that! -_ Suigetsu says to himself while glaring at the rampage monster not understanding what is going on in Juugo's mind.

"And you?" the Dog masked ANBU asks Suigetsu who just ignores the question. Instead he thinks over his options silently.

_Whatever mission it is, it's cruel. If I accept I'll be involved with that Uchiha Sasuke again, Nah… That's bad!_

Suigetsu has a bad feeling that he shouldn't get his nose into this mess, but the reward was so attractive. All he wanted was to be free so he can search for his beloved swords and can reform the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. So now with the road to his dream lying right before him, he'd be a fool to say no.

"I accept," Suigetsu answers, finally deciding to take the mission, with all its risks and costs.

"Then sign the contract and these documents now so we can leave."

Not caring what all documents were for, Suigetsu and Juugo do as the dog masked ANBU ordered. And then after removing the Heavenly prison seal and receiving another weaker chakra seal, they all depart from Demon Lantern castle. The Dog masked ANBU taking the lead, the Tiger masked ANBU taking up the rear while the bird and monkey masked ANBU surround Suigetsu and Juugo at the middle preventing them from escaping.

"We've been ordered to assassinate you on the spot if you try to escape, so don't try anything stupid and we will all get along," the Dog masked ANBU, who is likely the captain for this escort mission, says while running across a field of Japanese Lanterns.

_is this a joke? -_Suigetsu just laughs at his words.

They then enter the thick forest, the sun having already set being early in the evening, but for skilled ninja like them they have no problem jumping from tree to tree in the dim light. All of them moving fast as if they were shadows, mere blurs in the eyes of normal people.

"Dog," the woman ANBU wearing the bird mask says, speaking for the first time, her voice is low like a boy only slightly more feminine.

The dog masked ANBU responds by landing on the ground underneath a tall tree, making them all stop. "What is it Bird?"

"There's an urgent massage, Hokage-sama has ordered us to change our destination."

"Where to?" the Dog masked ANBU asks.

"The border of Fire Country and Hot springs country to meet with Hatake Kakashi, Yamashiro Aoba and Uchiha Sasuke," the Bird masked ANBU answers immediately.

"Send reply message to Hokage-sama that we've been informed and then send word to Yamashiro Aoba that we will arrive within three days and form them to not be late."

"Roger," she replies, closing her eyes for a moment before then reopening them. "All messages have been sent and received."

"Good, we don't have much time to waste, let's go!"

_Are you kidding me? Running from here to The Hot springs country within three days! Even if we use the Heaven and Earth Bridge as a short cut that still means running non-stop for three whole days!_

Suigetsu wanted to protest but the Tiger masked ANBU pushes on his back forcing him to move, resulting in him losing his chance to speak his mind. He then goes on to blame all of his troubles on Sasuke and quickly decides that one day he would take out his revenge on the man.

If he has a chance, at least he hopes he does.

* * *

"Finally! All of you are here now, but you are late." Hatake Kakashi says.

"That's my point! Do you know how long I've been waiting here? You Jerk!"

Suigetsu yells out. He couldn't stand the way The copy ninja greeted them. He who made them wait at the forest near the Fire Country's border for almost a whole day after running non-stop almost three days. Before finally appearing out of nowhere and then blaming them for his own faults.

"My my, I just took a walk while waiting for you to finally get here, so it is you who are late."

_You liar! -_ Suigetsu wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at the man but was interrupted by a ninja with dark spiky hair and with red-framed sunglasses.

"Kakashi had to stop at the bookstore to buy his pornographic books," Yamashiro Aoba, a special Jounin who was standing beside Sasuke confessed, shame clearly written on his face. "As a result we have just arrived, sorry for being late."

"Kakashi-sempai!" the Dog masked ANBU snarled.

Kakashi just answers with chuckle, "fine fine, let's just get to the point. I will explain the details of the mission now"

_He sure changes the subject so easily. -_ Everyone was surely thinking the same thing, but they were too tried to speak up.

"Hey! Where's Karin?" Suigetsu asks after he finally notices that the old team Hawk was still short a member, interrupting Kakashi in the process.

"Uzumaki Karin has worked off her debt to society. She has already been freed and is satisfied with working as one of Konoha's medic-nin at the hospital now. She doesn't want to see Sasuke again therefore she has declined to come."

Suigetsu then makes a sound of acknowledgement to Kakashi's words, but making it clear that he wasn't paying much attention to his words. In reality he couldn't help but feel a little happy, not for the well being of Karin, but for the well being of his ears and nerves. With her not coming he wouldn't have to hear her fawning over Sasuke twenty four seven, or her yelling at him all the time.

"Oh and in the future, don't interrupt me again, otherwise I will have to use some violent method to make you listen better," Kakashi says, his eyes narrowing, the air beginning to fill with his KI but somehow still managing to hint at a smile . "Got it?"

"R...Roger!" The Mist ninja quickly responds with a salute, making a mental note to not provoke the copy ninja unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Now, let's start again," Kakashi says as a green book appears from out of nowhere in his hands. After opening it, he then starts his explanation of the mission again.

_Is he really reading his porn book right now? -_ Everyone says to themselves but no one daring to say it aloud.

"As everyone is aware, in the past the Daimyo of the land of Hot Springs hated ninja so he would never hire them for any sort of job, let alone let them enter his country. That was until Naruto rescued his daughter from being kidnapped and a friendship has formed, he is now starting to open his land."

It had happened when the three of them, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were still all genin and still part of the same team, the good old days when they were still known as team seven. They were secretly hired by the Daimyo's wife, one of the fifth Hokage's creditors, to find hers and the Daimyo's daughter. She was their only daughter and the only princess of the Hot Springs country. Apparently she had run away because of an argument with her father.

In order for them to cross the border into Hot Spring country, they disguised themselves as part of a small circus that was performing in the Thanksgiving Spring Festival. Miraculously their performance was well received, and by sheer luck the princess disguised herself as a civilian and followed him, saying that she wanted to travel to a different country, asking them to accept her into their group.

At the time, Sasuke and Naruto didn't know who the girl was, they just thought she was a self-centered spoiled brat. The three of them had been left alone together when Kakashi and Sakura had left to go collect information and other vital things. When they were finally alone together, that was when the real trouble started. The girl was kidnapped by some bandits when they weren't looking, resulting in Naruto going after the girl which resulted in Sasuke having no choice but going after both of them. After they had rescued the princess, they were then all arrested because of their secret of being ninja was exposed because of Naruto as usual being careless. But thanks to the princess, they were released just before they were supposed to be executed.

After their close call, they finally realized that the girl was the princess and as a result they had become good friends, their friendship even resulting in an alliance between the Hot Spring country and Fire country. And when the fourth ninja war broke out, the Hot Spring Daimyo evacuated his people to Konoha, showing even more that his hate toward ninja had finally subsided.

"So since the Hot Spring Daimyo trusts Naruto, he requested her to be the princess's guard for her eighteenth birthday celebration where she would be officially announced as the crown princess. But after Naruto had completed the mission, she never returned to Konoha. Two ANBU members were sent after her but none of them returned. It has been three months since then and we can only assume the worst has happened. So your mission is to go and find her," Kakashi finally finishes after having explained the mission's details, the whole time his eyes not having left his book, not even for a second.

"How are we to find that noisy blond ninja? Not even your ANBU could find her, so how are we supposed to?" Suigetsu bursts out without thinking.

"That's your problem, not mine," Kakashi says as he turns the page, continuing to read without paying attention to the Mist ninja.

_Such an irresponsible person! -_ Suigetsu says to himself, forgetting his fear of the copy ninja and wanting to stab and cut him into thousands of tiny pieces but unfortunately for him and fortunate for Kakashi, he was weaponless.

"And before you go there are two more things I forgot to mention," Kakashi says while making a peace sign with his free hand. "Firstly, you are still S-ranked criminals and if you are arrested for any reason, we won't help you seeing how this meeting has technically never happened and it is outside of the contract. Secondly, if you reveal any information about this mission to anyone, we will then hunt you down as if you were animals. Got it?"

Only Sasuke and Juugo nod their heads in agreement.

"Good...here," Kakashi says as he throws a dark green scroll to Sasuke who catches it with ease with only one hand. "Your belongings are in the scroll. It will automatically unseal after we leave and then self-destruct shortly after that. Any questions?"

Suigetsu just stands there while looking fearfully at self-destructing scroll, shaking his head rapidly back and forth while Sasuke and Juugo answer in silence.

"Then we will take our leave now."

As soon as he had finished speaking, all of the ANBU members, except for the one with the dog mask, disappear into the shadows.

"Don't be late again, Kakashi-sempai," he reiterates, even though he knows the copy ninja never pays attention to his words, before disappearing into the shadows for good this time.

Kakashi jus stands silently for a moment before then taking a step towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, as your former teacher I want to suggest to you one thing,"

instead of responding, Sasuke just stands there waiting calmly for the copy ninja to come and stop before him. Their black eyes stare into each other before Kakashi finally leans in closer to whisper a word in his ear.

Suigetsu and Juugo couldn't hear anything the copy ninja had said to Sasuke, only guessing that whatever he did say was really bad because Sasuke's body stiffened at his words, his eyes become darker and darker. From his point of view, Suigetsu could see that the copy ninja's words made Sasuke angry enough that he had activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The mist ninja feared that he was on the brink of using Amaterasu on the copy ninja any second, but much to his relief nothing happened. After he was finished, Kakashi backs away and smiles, satisfied with his former student's response, he figured that he would react that way.

"You will know when the time comes," Kakashi says with a chuckle as he slowly retreats into the shade of a big tree, hiding from the moon light. "Good luck."

After Kakashi had completely disappeared, the rope around the scroll that he had thrown to Sasuke started to loosen, eventually opening itself and releasing their belongings which consist of a straight one-edged katana and a massive broadsword resembling a giant butcher's knife into the air among other things. Before shortly afterwards burning to ash and falling to the ground, returning itself to the Earth.

"Such nonsense," Sasuke whispers to himself as he catches his Sword of Kusanagi in midair with just one hand and his eyes closed. He then secures it to his waist before turning back around and slowly starts heading to Hot Spring country.

"My executioner's blade!" Suigetsu exclaims as he runs to it and picks up from the ground, caressing it fondly while Juugo picks up their packs and tosses them into his back.

"Err...Suigetsu?" Juugo calls out to the mist ninja hesitantly before giving up and going to follow Sasuke. Still caressing his long lost sword, Suigetsu hadn't noticed he was being left behind. Quickly he runs after his team, dragging his massive sword along the way.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

About Karin: I decide that Karin can forgive Sasuke for stabbed and abandoned her in some way but don't want to see him cause she still hurt to see his face.

To tell you the truth, Because I really don't want her to forgive Sasuke that easily and her missing in team Hawk will effect some important part of this story so it comes out like this.

**For more Details**

**Heaven and Earth Bridge**: or Tenshi bridge is the bridge between the Hidden grass village and the Fire's country where Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamato meet with Sasori's spy, Kabuto, and then it has been destroy by Naruto's four tail beast form when he fought with Orochimaru.  
In the original story, No telling what happen to the bridge afterward but I desire that it being rebuilded after the fourth ninja war end.

**Yamashiro Aoba:** he's a special jonin in same generation with Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito. His most important in the original is escorting Naruto with Maito Gai and Yamato to the Turtle island in the fourth ninja war arc.  
He is not much outstanding and not has much role but I like him a little so I decide to bring him in. hope you can remembered him this time.

**The Hot Springs Daimyo:** he appear for the first time in the fourth ninja's war arc during the evacuation of his country.  
So only The Hot Springs Daimyo is the original character. The Hot springs Daimyo's wife and the crown princess also searching for the princess mission is only appear in my fanfic. (And if I have time, I really want to write about this mission. It would be really fun - o w o.)

**Sword of Kusanagi(in Uchiha Sasuke's possession) :** Sasuke claimed his Katana to be 'Sword of Kusanagi' but have no ability to extend it length or cutting trough everything like the real one(belong to Orochimaru) if Sasuke didn't running his lightning chakra trough it.  
So in conclusion, this sword of his just named Sword of Kusanagi but not the real one.

Reference for the details: naruto . wikia. com

**Thanks for reading and review.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap. V W V**

**Happy New Year 2014. o w o**

**V w V See ya  
By FattyKitty**


End file.
